


Something Sweet

by vtheadorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O - AU, AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Couple, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I am so bad at doing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omega Stiles, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Sex Request, Sex Talk, a bit angst, beta, omega - Freeform, sterek, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: Stiles has a request concearning their sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a while since i last updated. i'm sorry, guys.  
> i suck at finding my own mistakes so please help me by telling me any mistakes that you can find, i'd appreciate it. :'3
> 
> & now i hope you enjoy this smutty little thing i wrote today. (✿◠‿◠)

Hot skin on even hotter skin. Tongues needy liking on salty skin. Teeth scratching along sensitive spots, biting down harder now and then. Moans escaping puffed red lips. Hands touching the willingly body everywhere they could go. This was the kind of sex Stiles and Derek loved, what they both were craving for. They needed to mark each other, to claim the other over and over again.

But how much Stiles needed hard and uncontrolled sex, he also needed some sweet loving. He wanted to feel lust in a new way, a way different from how he felt his lust in the hard way. Light kisses, gentle hands and thrusts, sweet words of encouragement and praise.

But, even though he was Stiles and could basically never shut his mouth, he was too afraid to confront Derek with it. He was the Alpha and Stiles only his Omega. Derek always took what he wanted, it was his right after all. Stiles was in their apartment, which they got a few months ago, quite quick after they mated for the first time. S

tiles couldn't get pregnant, but that wasn't what their mating was about. It was more an act of love, of true companionship rather than the will to mate and give birth to cubs. He laid sprawled on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. He was bored. Derek wasn't home and Stiles had nothing to do. He already cleaned the whole house twice, he made the laundry, cooked and put new bed sheets on their king sized bed. There was nothing left to do for him. Frustrating. As he laid there, Stiles began to wonder how he could talk to Derek about that certain issue without hurting his alpha pride.

Maybe he could leave little hints like cuddling a lot, being a hopeless romantic or be just really gentle in general. His mind was racing and he couldn't think straight. The whole thing was just messing with his head and his heart. Which was racing right now. His heart never picked up such a fast pace.

He heard the key in the lock and turned his fave towards the entrance. Seconds later, Derek stepped in, pulling the key out and closing the door. His eyes directly met Stiles'. Derek's eyes turned red, making Stiles whimper as his own eyes revealed his very own werewolf status. The alpha dropped everything he carried and soon hovered over Stiles, scanning his body over and over again. Something seemed wrong. His mate smelled sad, uncomfortable.

He softened his gaze, his eyes still red, but less threatening. “What's wrong?” He asked and bowed down a bit so he could give Stiles a kiss on the forehead. “Nothing.” Derek growled, signalizing the loss of patience. “I was just thinking about something,” Stiles then said, almost shy, avoiding Derek's gaze.

The alpha growled again, pressing his nose into Stiles' nape of his neck, inhaling his mate's scent. Still not right. “About what?” Stiles gulped. Now or never. Right?

"About our sex life.”

He could feel his cheeks blush. “What about it?” Derek was so close, it made Stiles shiver over and over again.

He actually brought some space between him and Derek.

“What's wrong?”

Derek's voice made Stiles whimper. He bowed his head, scared of his mate. He started sobbing and tried to hide his face behind his hands. His whole body was shaking and he was just so afraid. Suddenly he was embraced in a warm and tight hug. “What ever it is, you can talk to me. You can trust me, alright?” Stiles nodded, letting out a strangled sob. He whipped away his tears and tried to dry his wet cheeks.

Derek hold him close, played with his hair and just comforted him. A side of the alpha most people didn't know about. He usually tried to hide this side of him, only showing it to Stiles.

“Now tell me, what's wrong?” Derek's voice was now soft, quiet, comforting. Stiles sat up straighter and looked at Derek.

“It's about sex. Especially our sex. I mean … I like to have hard and passionate sex with you. I like it when you pull my hair or slap my ass.” Stiles bit his lip, blushing again. “But I also would like to have some sweet sex. You know? Gentle touches, soft kisses, sweet encouragements.”

Derek smiled, what he barely did, and gave Stiles a sweet and soft kiss on the perfect lips. “What do you think?” Stiles asked, shyly.

“I'd do anything to make you happy, even fuck you slowly and passionate into the mattress. I'll whisper something sweet into your ear. And I'll sink my teeth gently into your shoulder to claim you and to show you just how much you mean to me. Sounds good?” Stiles was speechless and he only could nod.

Derek pulled him close again and gave him another kiss on his nose and eyebrow. “What do you think about pizza, a movie and cuddling?” Derek suggested. Stiles gave him a smile and nodded. “Sure, why not?” He felt so much better. It felt like a heavy weight just fell off of his shoulders. Derek got up and ordered pizza, while Stiles picked a movie.

Derek knew exactly which pizza Stiles would like to eat, so he did the order real quick and then watched Stiles for a bit. Just watching his mate made him really happy. When he looked at his boyfriend, there were so many feelings welling up inside him. Soon, the pizza arrived and they could cuddle up on the sofa, eat their pizza (and feet each other with it, too) and watch the movie in silence (not really because Stiles was always talking and commenting on the plot).

When the end credits started, Stiles crawled on Derek's lap and gave him a kiss. Derek turned off the TV with the remote before kissing Stiles back and putting his hands on his hips. He then pulled Stiles' shirt over his head and dropped it next to them on the sofa.

“I need you so much,” Derek whispered, the words barely more than a breath of air. “And I love you so much,” Stiles quietly said and started to slowly pull up Derek's shirt and kissing him during the process. He could feel himself growing hard with any minute but he wasn't in a rush, it was something sweet and vulnerable. At least Stiles felt that way, but it wasn't a bad thing, he figured.

Derek's hand were all over his body, his hands traveling down his back and spine and back up. Stiles' whole body was on fire and he slowly started to melt into Derek's touch. He never thought that the alpha could be so gentle. But he could and that made Stiles shiver extremely hard. “Let's get into bed,” Derek suggested, slowly lifting Stiles off of him, before getting up himself. Stiles watched him and his heart almost couldn't take the beauty of the man in front of him.

“Gosh, I love you so much,” he whispered, pulling Derek closer to him and kissing him softly on the perfect lips.

One of his hands started to slowly caress Derek's beard. One of the things Stiles especially loved about his mate. Stubble burn was one of his favorite sex souvenirs. Derek closed his eyes, humming. They moved backwards towards their bedroom, never letting go of each other. They looked the other one deep into the eyes as they changed color. As red eyes looked down on him, Stiles lowered his head, submitting to his alpha.

But rather to be satisfied by that, Derek lifted Stiles' chin up so he could take a glance at his mate. This again caused Stiles to whimper. Derek's eyes immediately changed back to their normal color, looking worried down at his mate.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Stiles didn't answer but he pulled Derek even closer so he could rub his nose along his neck to scent mark him. Derek placed a kiss on Stiles' cheek, before lifting his chin again and kissing him. They continued their way to the bedroom.

Stiles let go of Derek to turn on the small lamp on his bedside table, while Derek opened his belt and jeans and slowly pushed them down. Stiles soon followed him and both of them just stood across the room in their shorts. Derek was the first to move; his arms wrapped around Stiles and he pulled him into another sweet and tender kiss. Stiles smiled and rested his hands on Derek's hips, massaging his skin there in slow circles.

They finally laid down on the bed, Derek on his back and Stiles on top of him. Their lips met again and Stiles started to move his hips, making sure to rub over Derek's cock with every movement. His boyfriend hummed in appreciation, his hands holding Stiles' hips with a tight grip, making sure that he didn't stop moving. They continued this for a few minutes, before Derek rolled them around, getting rid of his own shorts as Stiles did the same. Their cocks were hard and desperate to be touched. Usually, that would be the case now but since it's all about Stiles and his wish today, Derek started kissing the beautiful body below him.

Stiles' hands were up in Derek's hair and he moaned at every contact Derek made with his body. The other licked up his abdomen, over Stiles' neck and then kissed his way down his jaw. Tasting his mate's skin was one of his favorite things. Stiles just enjoyed it, his breath coming out in small puffs. This was exactly how he imagined sweet sex with Derek. Even thought they didn't even start the real sex part, yet.

“Can you please suck me?” Stiles asked, blushing immediately.

Derek smiled at his boyfriend and nodded, his lips now traveling down Stiles' body.

Another thing Derek loved was that Stiles was completely shaved. His skin was just so soft. Plus, his cock looked gorgeous this way. But that would be still the case if Stiles wouldn't shave. Derek gave Stiles' cock a good stroke, before licking the shaft and sucking on the tip. Stiles let go of his boyfriend's hair and now grabbed the bed sheets. Derek swallowed him completely, making Stiles moan louder. He sucked on his mate's cock for a while, also giving his balls some attention.

“I-I'm close, Der,” Stiles warned him. Derek let go and kissed his way back up to Stiles' mouth. They exchanged some sweet kisses.

Stiles' hand traveled down Derek's Body and while he turned them around again, he started to stroke his boyfriend's dick. The other man moaned at the contact.

Stiles sat between Derek's legs, watching his hand stroking up and down the beautiful cock in front of him. He soon added his tongue and lips to the game. Derek enjoyed the attention he was getting. It felt so good. After a few minuets, Stiles hovered over Derek, now rubbing their dicks together.

“Please, babe, prepare me,” Stiles begged. His boyfriend nodded in agreement and turned them around again (good for them that the others paid for their extra king sized bed), positioning Stiles on his hands and knees and spreading his cheeks, exposing his pink hole. His tongue started to lick the sensitive skin, his lips sucked on it and his tongue soon pushed inside. “'Fingers, please give me your fingers,” Stiles whined. The other man smiled, got the lube out of the nightstand and spread some of it on his boyfriend's hole and some on his fingers.

At first it was just one finger, slowly moving in and out of the beautiful heat, soon a second and a third finger followed. Derek moved them in and out, twisted them and spread them and massaged Stiles' prostate. With his fingers still in his boyfriend, Derek now hovered above him and gently sucked on his earlobe.

“You feel so good, babe. Just like you are made for my fingers. So perfect. I love you so much. My perfect little omega.” Stiles shivered.

“Der … I want to feel you inside of me. Please.” Derek gave Stiles a last kiss before he pulled his fingers out and spread some lube on his dick. Stiles turned around again, wanting to see Derek while they had sex. They kissed while Derek slowly pushed his cock inside of Stiles. Both of them moaned quietly.

“You're taking me so good. You're such a good boy, Stiles. Taking all of my dick inside your ass. Do you like it?” Stiles could only nod. Derek gently started thrusting into his mate. The heat wrapped around his cock made him shiver. Stiles was so tight and welcoming.

It was his weakness. Well, Stiles in general was his weakness. He definitely couldn't deny that.

“Your dick feels so good, Der,” Stiles whispered. Derek looked down at his mate, taking in the gorgeous sight – Stiles had his eyes closed, his mouth opened slightly and some blush crawled up his cheeks. His thrusts were slow and gentle and deep and so different from the sex the normally had. And both of them enjoyed it either way. Stiles could feel every inch of Derek's cock move inside him and it was so so good. Unbelievable good.

“I wanna ride you,” Stiles whispered and opened his eyes. Without pulling out, Derek put his arms around Stiles and sat up with him in his arms. Stiles lazily started kissing his boyfriend and at the same time started to move his hips, riding Derek slowly.

“Such a good and beautiful boy, taking all of me so good. I am so proud of you,” Derek praised him in between kisses. Stiles shivered and moaned. Derek's cock was so deep in him, it drove him insane. They kissed and whispered sweet encouragement into each others ears. And both of them could feel their orgasm built up. Derek grabbed between them and started to stroke Stiles' dick, slowly and in sync with his thrusts. They kissed again and again and it became more and more desperate. It was like a drug. And then, with a few more thrusts and strokes on his dick, Stiles came and moaned loud and shameless. Derek soon followed suit, as everything around him suddenly was too tight to handle. His mate's muscles milked him and he shot his load right into him.

“Stiles, you're taking my load so good. What a good boy you are.” Stiles chuckled and rubbed his nose along Derek's jaw and beard. “Thanks, Der. That was really good.” Stiles smiled up at his boyfriend and slowly moved his hip and ass up so Derek's soft cock slid out of him.

“Can I lick you clean?” Derek asked and Stiles could see that his mate's ears blushed a bit at the request.

Stiles nod. “Yes, please. I love your tongue at my ass.” He turned around, positioned himself on hands and knees and patiently awaited his boyfriend's tongue.

And he didn't need to wait for too long. Derek's tongue licked his sensitive hole, collected his own come and swallowed it together with the scent and taste of Stiles' body. The other man buried his face in a pillow and whimpered. He was just so sensitive but he also enjoyed it was too much.

When everything was clean, Stiles again turned around and cleaned Derek's cock with his mouth and tongue. Derek just enjoyed it, even though his cock was just too sensitive for more contact and attention but it was just too good to stop.

Derek tasted like cum, sweat, Stiles and lube. The perfect mixture of tastes to describe their sex. That was probably just another kink of them – teasing and sucking the other after the first orgasm. But this time wasn't it about another orgasm. It was just about bringing pleasure to the other one. Tiered they laid down next to each other on the bed and cuddled up, their legs intertwined.

“That was so good, thank you.”

Both of them smiled and flashed their hidden eye colors.

“We should do that more often,” Derek said.

“You enjoyed it?”

Derek nodded. “Yes. Yes I did. Did you?”

“Definitely.”

Derek pulled the covers over both of them and gave Stiles a kiss on the swollen lips. “Get some rest, Sti.” The other man cuddled up closer. “Good idea.” Then they both fell asleep.

\- fin

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it and if you did feel free to leave kudos and/or to leave a comment. (/°3°)/  
> i'd really apprechiate your feedback. also, feel free to type down suggestions on what i should write next. ^^  
> if you think that i'd forgot any tags that need to be there, just tell me and i'll add them.~  
> and again, english isn't my first language so please tell me if i got something wrong so i'll be able to correct it properly. c:
> 
> xoxo vio


End file.
